


"Don't I Know You?" He Said

by MonthOfJun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Apologies, Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Accidents, Choking, Co-workers, Cock Warming, Crying, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Parent Death, Revenge, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonthOfJun/pseuds/MonthOfJun
Summary: Back in middle school, Oliver was an absolute terror to Max. He and his friends would would torment the poor kid with all sorts of 'hilarious' pranks ranging from throwing his backpack over the school fence to hiding thumb tacs in his lunch. He'd call him names and all, but that wasn't nearly as bad as those times he would corner him at break and beat the ever loving shit out of him.But it's fine. A few years later, they're both adults. Max is the rich CEO of a successful tech company and Oliver happens to need a job. Badly. And he'll do anything to get it.Or in other words, a former bully is hired by one of his old victims.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	"Don't I Know You?" He Said

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be a lot lighter than my other work - if you couldn't tell from the tags.
> 
> P.S. I still don't know what I'm doing hELP-
> 
> The tags are in no particular order.

_"What are you gonna do? Cry?"_

__

_"Stupid bitch. Look at him."_

__

_"Oh my God, he is crying!"_

__

_A young boy stood there, in the center of three cackling students, as strong as a tower made from straw. His fists clenched at his sides. And though he lowered his head to try and hide the tears, the still glimmered in the low light. The fact that he was powerless and would always be powerless dangled over his head._

__

_He didn't have to look to see the leader take a step forward. That boy, who always towered over him, had to crouch down to meet his face. The bully grinned and lifted his hand to pat his victim's cheek. "Pathetic." And without another world, he leaned up and turned away from him. "See you tomorrow, Max."_  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Max woke up with a jolt, his head lifting from his desk. He took in the new sights and promptly adjusted to them. A large steel blue room that was tasteful in a corporate sort of way. The open door at the front was what really gave it away, a gateway to the mass of cubicles and bustling employees. The broad windows behind him provided a fine view of a concrete jungle and nothing more.

The desk in front of him was cluttered with papers and manilla envelopes - his office. It took a moment for the relief to rush in. Max reached up and ran a hand through his slicked back blonde locks. 

_Pathetic._

A twenty year old reflecting on his middle school days - not even high school, but middle school. How many years had passed since he graduated from that nightmare? Seven? Eight? Now he had everything in the world and those times had long since passed, but that didn't mean that -every once in a while - a memory would flash before his eyes of some sick joke, or a fist connecting with his nose. He could remember their faces, each and every one, but there was a specific member of that horrible group that stuck out to him. Oliver. Max's brows furrowed and his fingers clenched into a fist so hard his knuckles turned white. That name had always stuck out to him, really. Whenever he heard it, he was on alert, even if it wasn't from the same Oliver all those years ago. That name alone clouded his judgement, unfortunately, because he couldn't help but make comparisons based on nothing but a few letters.

He forced those thoughts from his mind. Some CEO... he couldn't even focus on his work. Just silently letting his grudges slowly eat him alive from the inside out. Before he could, his assistant stepped in. Clara was a serious woman and the only reason Max ever got any work done. Her hair was pulled back into a red ponytail much too tight. Freckles dotted the skin beneath her judging emerald eyes. Max knew what she was going to say before she even spoke. "What are you doing...?" she asked sharply.

He responded slowly, "Just... work."

She quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more regarding that matter. "Right... Well, your appointment is here."

Max's mouth twitched, "Appointment? What appointment?"

Clara released a sigh. "The man who applied for the position at your company. He is here for an interview. _That_ appointment."

The CEO paused for a second before he remembered. He lowered his gaze to one of the envelopes on his desk, a job application. An 'Oliver.' How ironic. "Oh, right! Send him in, send him in." He urged her and then leaned back into his comfortable, plush leather chair.

His assistant offered one final glance before she stepped out. She muttered something under her breath, but he couldn't quite catch it. It didn't matter. It was probably a slight at his expense anyway. On cue, the applicant in question clumsily bustled into the office with a computer bag hanging from his shoulder and papers beneath his arm. Max took a moment to study the boy. Worry creased the applicant brow and his lips were pressed into a thin, wavering line. His shoulders tensed when his charcoal eyes met the CEO's. Max thought he looked a bit young, but upon revising the application, he realized they were the same age. Interesting. The distinct feeling of familiarity kept pestering Max and he didn't know why; he knew him, but from where? Taking a seat, Oliver flashed the taller man a nervous smile. Max only stared back wordlessly, eyes slanted into slits.That seemed to put the poor boy on edge and, for a second, Max refrained from eyeing him so intensely.

Until it hit him.

Max had to actively keep the realization from his face. He had to keep the shock from appearing on his body, but at least he knew who the small man in front of him was. No wonder it took so long. He looked so different now. Max remembered Oliver being a lot taller and a hell of a lot more intimidating. Back then, he seemed so frightening, and he radiated this energy that was inherently malicious. But as of now, he couldn't stop noticing just how small he was. Oliver had a small frame and a height no more than five feet and four inches. Compared to how he used to tower over him, this was nothing. His face was rounder, Max noticed, portraying a different and more innocent demeanor than what he thought of it before. At least his hair was the same as it was, a bit messy, reaching just a bit below his ears, and colored the darkest shade of brown Max had ever seen - almost black. And those eyes... those eyes nearly matched the color of his hair. They used to be so hateful, but now they were just normal? Nervous even. Max wasn't quite sure what he was feeling right now. A whirlwind of emotions pulled in his chest and he tried desperately to keep them at bay. Only then, did he realize how long they had been sitting in awkward silence.

Maybe he didn't give it much thought before, when he read the name _Oliver Morgan_ but it was him. There was no doubt in his mind, but just to make sure...

"What middle school did you go to.... Oliver?"

Oliver snapped back into reality because the scary business man was finally speaking to him and not glowering at him. He swallowed and sat upright in his chair. Still so damn tense. "Um, Meadow Harbor Middle School," he answered. "Why?"

It was definitely him. This was the most poetic justice Max could wish for. He was going to be his boss. (And he was always a petty little bitch boy.) "No reason. It's just something we ask all our applicants."

That was a shitty way to cover it up. He could see the confusion flicker in Oliver's eyes. Still, the boy accepted it, if not hesitantly. "Oh, I see..."

Max had to keep the smile from his face.

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
